NornenMeister
Le website NornenMeister est l'une des les plus grands et les plus actifs Creatures websites jamais, en particulier pour les Creatures 2. Web adresses: * www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ * nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ Webmaster: NornenMeister Contributeurs: '''NornenMeister, Alien, Angela Allan, Annette Hoo, AquaShee, Artur Marques, Brad Fermanich, Celeste, Darcie, David Kiefer, derk5482, Drauga Drottin, Erling, Frimlin, Grendel Man, Ivo Jonker, Jay Dino, Jcarrcwalk, Jiko, Johan Coen, John Demalo, Julianne, Kris D, Lady Marava, Lazlo, Lioba, Luzze, Marcus K., MarlisO, Monika, Mummy, Neogecko, Nina, Nornboy, Norngirl, Quetzal, Rhanee, Simonia, Snapdragon, Spirit (Incomplet) '''La langue: '''Allemand (avec Google translate plugin) '''En ligne depuis / à: du 6 Juin 2004 au 31 Octobre 2008 et du 21 Janvier 2009 au 17 Mars 2009 et du 23 Septembre 2012 au courant Résumé du contenu Races pour les Creatures 1: * Fairy Norns * Jewel Norn * Pow-Wow Norns * Star Trek Norns * Teddy Bear Norns Mondes pour les Creatures 1: * Darwinia * The Albian Museum of Natural History and Science Races pour les Creatures 2: * Albian Gray Norns * Albian Gray Norns from Hell * Amphibious Dragon Norns * Bahama Norns * Calypso Norns * Cloud Norns * Confused Norns * Desert Norns from Hell * El Dorado Norns * Emerald Norns from Hell * Foxi Norns * Frog Norns (version 2 - stades de bébé et d'enfant) * GIL * Glory Norns * Glow Norns v.2 * Hokuspokus Norns * Indianer Norn (C2) * Maned Peacock Norns * Okapi Norns (C2) * Paon Norns * Pegasus Norns * Pixie Norns from Hell * Plant Norn (C2) * Porky Norns * Pumuckl Norn (C2) * Rainbow Norn (C2) * Red Tail Norns * Shee Norns * Siberian Wulf Norns * Spotted Norns * Strawberry Norns * Vulcana Norns * Aesir Ettins * Gecko Ettins * Gecko Ettins v.2.0 * Opera Ettins * Pegasus Ettins * Plague Ettins (C2) * Turquoise & Pink Ettins v.2 * Winged Worker Ettins * Plasma Grendels * Sweetheart Grendels * Tiger Grendels (C2) * White Dynamite Grendels * Winged Bulbous Grendels Mondes pour les Creatures 2: * Albia at Night * Albitopia * Animal Arena * Christmas in Albia * Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate ship * Flying Wonderland * Sweet World * The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 * Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Races pour les Creatures 3 / Docking Station: * Beowulf Norns * Bry Norns * Cave Norn (DS) * Porcelain Norns * Shiny Bengal Norns * Snow Foxes * Vidya Norns Races pour les Creatures Village: * Cave Norns (CV) Autres contenus * Listes de races extensives pour C2 avec un bref aperçu de toutes les races. Aussi inclus: listes de races triés par alphabet, breed slot, stades d'âge, génomes, auteurs et sites Web. * Le Sprite-Lister pour Creatures 2. * Le Egg-Finder pour Creatures 2. * Le Tool-Finder pour Creatures 2. * Le World-Finder pour Creatures 2. * Custom Norn C2 de Daniel Mewes. * Tous les cheats disponibles pour Creatures 2 et C2 The Albian Years. * Plus de 250 COBs. * Certains oeufs. * Certaines races génétiques. * Une section Sprites extensive pour C2 avec des sprites pour des mondes, pour d'œufs et pour d'autres. * Plus de 100 Norns, Grendels et Ettins sont disponibles pour téléchargement. * Toutes les quelques semaines un Special Guest visite le webpage NornenMeister. * Un mélange chimique avec 14 des injections différentes. * Les Creatures 2 fichiers de langues dans sept langues différentes. * Les fichiers audio originaux et les fichiers Sprite originaux du Creatures 2 jeu. * Quelques changés C2 fichiers audio pour votre jeu. * Un tutoriel des différences de toutes les versions de Creatures (en allemand). * Un tutoriel comment créer un monde de C2 avec de nouveaux graphismes (en allemand). * Une section d'aide avec des liens vers les meilleurs tutoriels pour C2. * Tous les quelques mois un nouveau vote sur les Creatures Thèmes est démarré (pas plus disponibles). * Toutes les Creatures 2 covers. * Un nom-générateur pour vos Norns, avec 2000 noms pour les femmes et les hommes. * Creatures jeux déconnectés. * Creatures jeux en ligne. * Creatures thèmes de ordinateur de table. * Creatures icônes et pointeurs. * A Creatures économiseurs d'écran. * Creatures fonds d'écran (pas plus disponible). * Creatures sonneries pour les téléphones mobiles. * Creatures coin-bricolage y compris des modèles pour des bricolages, papiers à en-tête, peintures, cartes postales, menus, jeux, emplois de temps à imprimer et cartes de visite. * Creatures blagues (en allemand). * Creatures E-Cards (pas plus disponible). * Un Creatures calendrier d'Avent. * Outre tout cela, vous trouverez de grandes listes de liens vers Creatures y compris des liens vers des allemandes et internationales pages, forums, sites de blogs, des groupes, des médias sociaux, des sites CCSF, moteurs de recherche et ainsi de suite ... Histoire du website Il y avait quatre designs du site, mais il n'y a pas de sauvegardes faites d'eux, de sorte que seule la configuration actuelle est resté, qui a débuté le 19 Février 2007. Histoire des web adresses * www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ (17.05.2005 - 31.10.2008 et 21.01.2009 - 17.03.2009 et 23.09.2012 au courant) * mitglied.lycos.de/nornenmeister (18.07.2004 - 16.05.2005, déconnecté) * hans.superprovider.de/Creatures.htm (07.07.2004 - 17.07.2004, déconnecté) * hans.superprovider.de/Creatures2.html (06.06.2004 - 06.07.2004, déconnecté) Faits intéressants * Hébergé par creaturesforum.de * Plus de 200 pages individuelles. * Plus de 800 Télécharger des fichiers. * Espace disque plus de 450 MB au total utilisé. * Site-Mises à jour plusieurs fois par semaine à son apogée, maintenant plusieurs fois par mois. * 40-70 visiteurs par jour. Les valeurs maximales d'environ 100 visiteurs par jour à son apogée. * En Juin 2006, ce site a été choisi Link Tipp - Site of the Month à des Mummy's Creatures. * Pages partenaires: Mummy's Creatures, Alien Creatures World et Toa-Nuva's Spieletipps. * Mairenn de Creatures @ CU7.net a fait une sauvegarde du site web NornenMeister, de sorte qu'il était possible de redémarrer à nouveau le site. Catégorie:Sites